1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable mounting assembly for attaching one object to another object. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mounting assembly for attaching a wireless interface device to a fixed structure, and for allowing the wireless interface device to be oriented to a desired position relative to the fixed structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
Businesses and personal residences are developing into communication nerve centers, which transmit and receive multiple forms of information constantly and simultaneously. It is common place for both businesses and private homes to include facilities for receiving and/or transmitting telephone signal, television signals, and internet data. Usually, each type of media is provided by an independent service provider. Typically, each independent service provider has to install a fixed wiring system which interconnects the home or business to a central service facility.
With the emerging field of wireless communications, the present trend is toward wireless connections instead of hardwired connections. Wireless connections leave the environment surround the home or business free from unsightly wiring. Further, a wireless link can be utilized to transmit more data in less time than a hardwired connection.
In order to gain the benefits of a wireless connection, each business or house, or grouping thereof, must be provided with a servant wireless interface device for sending and receiving data from a master receiver/transmitter. The servant wireless interface device would be mounted to an exterior portion of the house or business, such as a wall, the roof, a window seal, or perhaps to a dedicated pole. The wireless interface device would then be directed toward the master receiver/transmitter. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a mounting assembly which can easily interconnect a wireless interface device to a portion of house, such as an exterior wall. Further, there exists a need in the art for a mounting assembly which allows the wireless interface device to be easily oriented toward a desired direction, and permits the wireless interface device to be locked into the desired position.